The Future
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: "You kissed me," he said bluntly. His words caught her off guard. She knew, of course, that one day she would have to own up to what she did, but she hadn't expected him to bring it up the night after.


**A/N: A lot of people asked for me to do a Tom/Rachel story so I did. This one, however, has smut in it, thus the M rating. I know that a lot of people are uncomfortable with the idea of infidelity or adultery and while I don't condone it, I also don't have a problem with it in fanfiction. I tried to solve that problem, but I don't know how good of a job I did with it.**

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. At this time of night, Rachel knew that there was only one person it could be and she briefly flirted with the idea of pretending that she hadn't heard him or was asleep. She didn't know if she was ready to face the captain so soon after their rescue mission just yet. Steeling herself, Rachel opened the door.

"Good evening, Captain Chandler," she greeted politely. "What can I do for you?"

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes scanning the area around him for others. "May I come in?"

Rachel wasn't so sure if it was a good idea or not, but regardless, she said, "Yes, of course," before stepping to the side to let him in and shutting the door behind him. When she looked at him, she noticed that he had a contemplative—almost troubled—look about him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You kissed me," he said bluntly.

His words caught her off guard. She knew, of course, that one day she would have to own up to what she did, but she hadn't expected him to bring it up the night after.

"It was simply to pass the note along to you," she replied. "There was hardly any time to think of another way."

"But you passed me that note the second our mouths connected. You didn't have to keep it going for so long, but you did." She couldn't read anything from his tone of voice. He was revealing nothing except the blatant facts laid out in front of him.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Captain, you were a willing participant in that kiss as well," she shot back. The note had been pushed into his mouth long before his tongue had begun to tangle with hers. He was just as guilty as she was.

"I know." After a beat he added, "I'm a married man, Dr. Scott."

Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew that and yet somehow she'd developed feelings for him that went beyond those of a friend. Any relationship between them had to stay platonic.

"I recognize that, Captain, and I apologize for the position I've put you in. We can just keep what happened between the two of us. No one, but Tex needs to know and I highly doubt he'll go gossiping everyone else."

"And what if I said I wanted to do it again?" He was quiet as he said that, but the words seemed to echo loudly throughout the small compartment that was Rachel's room.

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand," she told him.

"I'm a married man and I shouldn't feel this way. But I do. My wife could still be alive, but the greater chance is that she's now dead. Even if we find her, I don't think that I could go back to her because goddamn it, Rachel, I care for you and about you. I worry more about your health than my wife's. I'll always have some special place in my heart for her, but I can't fight this thing between us anymore." He was nearly nose to nose with her now having taken a few steps closer to her as he spoke.

"Then don't," she breathed. She wouldn't be the instigator this time. She had to know that he was willingly choosing her over his potentially dead wife. She wouldn't be the one to break his marriage; he would have to do that himself.

The words had barely been spoken when he leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was raw and passionate, their open mouths clinging and searching for more. His hands snuck underneath the sweater she was wearing and tugged it off, revealing her bra-clad chest to him.

Trailing his lips down the side of her jaw and onto her neck, he bit down on the skin before soothing the sharp sting with his tongue. She tilted her head back so that he could have more access as one of her hands came up to tangle in his short hair. Before she knew it, her bra was undone and hanging loosely by the straps off her shoulders. She quickly shed the garment as Tom pushed her back into the door.

Rachel untucked his Navy shirt and forced his mouth away from her skin so that he could yank the shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor right next to them. Latching onto her collarbone, he ran one calloused hand up her side until it found her breast, massaging it and lightly tugging on her nipple, causing a throaty groan to be released from her.

Deciding that her hands needed to contribute, Rachel palmed him through his pants and squeezed firmly. He grunted into her chest and sucked her neglected nipple into his hot mouth. His tongue made rough circles as she threw her head back making it smack against the door, not even caring that she would probably have a slight bruise there tomorrow.

Abandoning his growing erection, she focused on trying to undo his belt, a task that she found to be quite difficult considering Tom had just snaked his own hand into the front of her jeans, bypassing her panties completely.

He ran his fingers through her, his heart pounding harder when he realized just how wet she was for him. Sinking one finger deep into her, he delighted in the raunchy moan that was her response. He soon added another one and pumped them both in and out as far as he could with the constrictions of her unbuttoned pants. His wrist began to cramp from the awkward angle so he removed his hand and immediately shucked her jeans off, her underwear going with them.

She was now completely naked before him and he still had his pants and boots on. That was just unacceptable to him. Getting on one knee before her, his fingers deftly worked at untying the laces to his boots as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across her.

Not expecting the contact in the slightest, Rachel's hips jumped at the first touch of his tongue, her hand flying to the back of his head, holding him in place. He had to have been a really good multi-tasker to be able to pull his boots off while going down on her. It was a strange combination, but it worked.

Without interrupting his rhythm, he switched legs and practically tore the remaining boot off his foot. When he was finished, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to spread her wider. He delved in with lips and tongue and teeth. Biting, sucking, nibbling, licking. He brought her quickly to the edge, but didn't allow her to fall over. Backing away, he stood and kicked his pants and boxers off.

Reaching out, she grasped his hardened length and stroked him. Tom fell forward, catching himself with a hand on the door beside Rachel's head. It had been a while since anyone but himself had touched him and he was afraid that he was going to blow his load too early like some inexperienced school boy. Brushing her off of him, he wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up. Instinctively, her legs locked together behind his back and he carefully lowered her until she was poised directly over his erection.

Taking one hand away from her, he reached in between them and lined himself up with her entrance, his eyes snapping shut as he slowly sank into her welcoming heat. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, letting the sensation of being filled wrap around her. He gave her a minute to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming back in. She couldn't have held in the sharp gasp even if she'd tried.

He thrust into her over and over again, thoroughly fucking her against the door. If anyone was out in the corridor, there would be no way they wouldn't know just what was going on in Dr. Scott's room. Neither were shy about the noises they emitted, the normally reserved and quiet doctor now letting all inhibitions fly out the window as the captain pounded her into the door.

Rachel placed a hand at the nape of his neck and smashed their mouths together. He sucked on her upper lips while she nipped at his lower one. It was messy and frantic, but it was hot.

Tom felt her walls flutter around him and knew that she had to be close. Frankly, he was surprised that either of them had lasted this long. Supporting her with only one arm, he ran a hand down to where they were joined. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he furiously rubbed her clit, knowing that he had to make her come before he did—and that was going to be _very_ soon.

Her moans escalated in volume at the sheer pleasure running through her body, eventually culminating into her practically screaming his name as the orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. He was much the same, following closely behind her and shooting spurts of come into her while she panted in his ear.

They stood locked together for a few minutes after, both afraid that any movement at all would make them collapse in a heap on the ground. Carefully, Tom unhooked Rachel's legs from around his waist and set her feet down, letting her keep a hold on him for stability. They were silent, both trying to come to terms with what just happened. Then, Rachel began laughing.

Tom eyed her curiously. "You know, laughing after sex is a great way to kill a man's ego."

The doctor shook her head and said, "No, no, it's not that. I just can't believe we actually did that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you regret it?"

Her laughter ended abruptly and she became serious once more. "No, of course not. I actually think that's the question I should be asking _you._"

"Me?" he echoed. "Why would I regret this? I was the one who initiated it."  
"Well…I just didn't know if you would think this was a mistake once it was finished. You wife could still be out there, alive and waiting for you to come for her. But, we can no longer ignore whatever happens between us anymore."

"And I told you earlier that I don't want to," he replied. "I don't know if she's dead or alive, but I don't want to regret not giving it a shot with you. _If_ my wife ends up being alive, then we'll cross that bridge _if_ we get to it. As far as I'm concerned now, she's gone. We have a vaccine that you're gonna be testing in the next couple days. It's time to move on from the past and embrace the future.

To show her that he really meant what he said, he held out his left hand and slowly removed his wedding band. "I don't really have a reason to be wearing that anymore, now do I?"

Rachel smiled and mockingly held up a pretend glass of champagne. "To the future then."

Tom returned the grin. "To the future." Grabbing her wrist, he yanked her flush against him and slanted his mouth over hers.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it. If you choose to review, I would rather you didn't say something like "He's still cheating because his wife's actually alive" or anything like that. He can't know that for a fact and I would imagine that Tom probably thinks every now and then that she and his kids are dead. There may be a sequel-like story to this up at a later date for a prompt from someone who left a review on my last fic. Thanks again!**


End file.
